Writing Assignment Mission Impossible
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Just a normal day at the academy for Mikan! A writing assignment from Anxo! :  T to be safe


**This is the writing challenge I got from Anxo, so, here are the rules: **

**1) You must include at least 5 sentences from our PM **

**2) Cannot be a crack-fic and has to make utter sense all on its own**

**3) Must use the words: Peanut butter, cat, tack, lotion and piano. **

**4) And it is due one month after accepting the challenge. Well, I'm doing it sooner. **

**Enjoy! Any of the specifications will be underlined. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

Mikan, a cheerful six-teen year old, flittered through the halls, humming a tune she heard earlier from the music room. Someone, unknown to Mikan, had been playing the piano, the song beautifully harmonized with the other interments.

Lately, Sumire had been mentioning a bunch of strange words and phrases. So, Mikan being the person she was, decided to ask everyone else what Sumire meant.

She continued her flit, until she bumped into Ruka, who seemed slightly flustered.

"Ah! Ruka-pyon!" She exclaimed, tilting her head towards him.

"Sakura-san, I need your advice." He said, and Mikan nodded, "Imai-san wanted me to get her a tack for a new invention, but rabbit is sick and I need to take him to the vet. What should I do?"

Mikan pondered this for a moment. "Maybe you should help Hotaru." Ruka gave her a horrified look. "Ahhh! I'm sorry! Forget what I said! Take rabbit to the vet and I'll bring the tack to Hotaru."

Ruka sighed with relief, "Thank you Sakura-san, you're a life saver." He gave her a grateful smile before hurrying off leaving the tack in her palm.

Mikan shrugged and continued walking, planning on giving the tack to Hotaru when she found her. Mikan stopped her gait when she spotted Hyuuga Natsume, her boyfriend of four years laying under their tree, a manga covering his face.

She hurried over to him, "Natsume!" Barely fazed, he remained still, ignoring her completely.

Huffing, she swiped the manga off his face and glared at him, "Don't ignore me Natsume! I have to ask you something."

Sighing, he stared at her with bored ruby eyes, "What, Mikan?"

She kneeled in front of him, all serious-like, "My friend told me to Google blue waffles. What are blue waffles?"

Natsume choked and gave her an incredulous look. Did she really not know what those _things_ are? "Who told you to do that?" He demanded, wanting to murder the person who tried to warp Mikan's poor mind.

Responding just as seriously, Mikan said, "Permy. She's been saying weird things lately. Apparently lotion is important for guy ages 14+. She said it makes it more pleasurable." Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose. Sumire was so dead.

He stood up abruptly, "Let's go find Permy." Mikan shrugged and stood as well, slipping her tack-free hand into his.

"Can we also find Hotaru? I have to give her this." She showed Natsume the tack. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." As they walked hand in hand, Mikan got the feeling they were being followed. Turning around swiftly, Persona stood there. Mikan jumped, and Natsume whirled around a flame already ablaze in his hand. When he saw Persona, the flame went out and his face darkened.

"What do you want Persona?" He snarled, and Mikan tugged on his sleeve.

Persona smirked, "Black cat, I have a mission for you. Except immediately, or you know the consequences." Natsume ground his teeth together, and nodded.

"I accept." Mikan tightened her hold on Natsume.

"Natsume. . . Please, don't. I don't want you to die." She muttered, pressing her face against his back.

"I won't kill Natsume. Nor will anyone else." Persona said, smirking slightly.

Natsume turned to Mikan, and grabbed her shoulders, "I promise you I'll come back to you." He kissed her lips softly, and turned back to Persona. Natsume followed Persona, and Mikan sighed, touching her lips.

She went back on her way, muttering to herself about the death of ESP. ESP cause he's the epitome of evil. 

Soon, Mikan found herself in the kitchen with Anna and Kitsuneme (who by the way had been dating for a while.) Mikan dug the spoon she was holding into the tub of peanut butter.

Anna eyed her wearily, "Mikan, what's wrong?"

"Natsume's on a mission again." In went the spoon into the tub.

"Maybe you should access your inner chi." Kitsuneme said wisely, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Er, what's that?" Mikan asked, giving him a strange look.

"Chi is your essence, your life force." He said again, and Anna giggled, swatting his arm lightly before putting a pie in the oven.

"How will that help Natsume?"

They were cut off when the door burst open and Hotaru stormed in, baka gun aimed at Mikan. She launched the gun, and shot it at Mikan.

Immediately, Mikan was knocked off the stool, landing on her bottom. She stood up indignity, "Hotaru! What was that for?"

"Where is my tack baka? I was informed by Nogi that you have my damned tack. Give it to me. Now." Hotaru held out her hand, and Mikan pointed at the counter.

"It's over there." Hotaru glared at her, and swiped the tack off the counter.

"This is the last time I ask Nogi to do anything for me." She left, muttering curses under her breath.

Mikan inched closer to Anna and Kitsuneme, rubbing the forming bump on her forehead. "I should probably go. Nice seeing you guys."

"Bye Mikan-chan!" They said together, followed by Anna giggling. Mikan left the couple and went to her room.

**~(~)~**

Mikan woke, startled, sweating. Something was wrong. She stumbled out of bed, throwing on a sweater and left her room.

She groped the wall blindly, making her way to the special star bedrooms. All she could think about was Natsume.

She pushed herself into his room, and he was slouched against the bed. A deep cut ran from his hair line to his eyebrow. Blood soaked his uniform.

"Oh Natsume. . ." Mikan sighed, and went to the bathroom, grabbing his medical supplies as well as a wet toilette.

When she came back, Natsume was staring at her, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you." She whipped the blood from his face, sprayed the antiseptic and bandaged it. He gripped her wrist. "Please let me help you, Natsume." He relaxed his hold on her arm and let her fix him.

Slowly and surely she cleaned his wounds. She bandaged them and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Mikan muttered, touching the white bandage.

"Tch." Was his response.

Slightly hurt, she pulled away and stood up. "I guess I'll be going." She turned to leave and stopped when Natsume called her name.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" He asked, pulling himself up.

She twisted around and smiled sweetly, "I'd like that."

Together, they curled up in bed together, Mikan tracing the patterns on the bandage. What a fun day.

**There you go Anxo! Hope it made some sense! ;D Review!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
